Difficult Measures
} Season 3, Episode 4 } Episode Information Air Date March 1, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode History Repeating Next Episode Let The Right One In Summary Revealing to his parents Vincent and Destiny of his excitement of transitioning while escorting him to school, Gordon begins to asks explicit questions of what will his transition into a wolf will be like during tonight's full moon. Vincent explains to Gordon that since he is the youngest hybrid in today's society (other than his uncle André), he informs him that knowing he has no control over transitioning upon a full moon, Vincent indicates to Gordon that he can also transition into his wolf form by will as well. As Gordon couldn't understand what his father truly meant, Destiny implies that he can shift into his wolf by any means necessary and whenever he wants to. As he becomes astounded with curiousity, Destiny also informs Gordon that he can has to be particularly careful transitioning at will because his cause can affect the humans and he may harm someone without full control and awareness while in his wolf form. As Gordon procrasinates his intentions of shifting and notifying his mother and father that he wants to do it in order to enjoy his nature, he also agrees with protecting the lives and keeping safe the innocent. Preparing for her first date in 800 years, Camille returns from London in time to enjoy a monumental night with Scott. Giving her the help that she may need, Matthew and Wesley helps her to calm down with the fact that the result of the date will not be a catastrophe if only they both find interesting topics to discuss which Matthew insists Camille to find out his likes and dislikes which she agrees with. As a knock on the door occur several times, Wesley answers the door and is greeted by Scott to take Camille out. Wesley steps outside in order to converse with Scott and to state that he shouldn't be nervous going out to a movie and dinner with her but to be aware if you break her heart or hurt her by any means necessary. As Scott understands perfectly of what he means, Wesley also informs him that he should just be himself and act in a proper manner that will respect her in every way as possible. As the conclusion of they're discussion is over, Camille approaches the front door thanking Matthew and Wesley for thier appreciation and is escorted out by Scott and off to their date. As they are tracking down another werewolf pack within the southern facinity, while in a bar, Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Hayden & Faith come across a rare werewolf being whom Eric and Kristina approach and feels that he has information on how to find major packs within' the country which they're last victim lied and informed to give them wrong information on where the location were. Kristina approaches him and implies that he shouldn't look for no help because her comrades, which consists of Eric, Nyla, Faith and Ethan have compelled the whole entire bar and that he shouldn't seek any help from current threats such as herself. He replies to Kristina that she can't compel him to have his consent to anything, which Eric substantially is impressed by his bravey and announces that they're going to play a game that consists of wolfsbane in order to loosen his ego up to co-operate. As Kristina smiles with urge and dignity, as she can sense the werewolf stranger's fear. While having a good time moving the furniture around his new apartment, Dominic is helped moving in with the assistance of Ariana helping him as well. As they are moving his bed upstairs, Ariana and Dominic disscusses whether they should take care of this Ryan's and Nick's hostile problem that resulted in a disrespectful confrontation last week. Not knowing that some werewolves travel together within different countries, Ariana explains to Dominic that typical werewolves along the centuries would try and desperatley create their own pack even if it consisted of females and children, but it has never been accomplished throughout many decades. Ariana also implied to him that forming a pack would be signals of either forming a family of friends & companions but could also be created to ignite a war between the two ancient species, known as between vampires and werewolves. As Dominic replies, he informs her that it is exactly what Nick and Ryan are trying to form by adding Destiny and him to the pack. As Ariana remorsefully reacts to the situation, she hears Nick & Ryan outside of the new apartment and fastly reacts to their prescense and quickly designates to where they are and informs them that they should leave and attend to their business somewhere else, Dominic quickly arrives and warns them that he's not going to be appreciative the second time around. As Ryan laughs at his approaching response, Nick acknowledges that he's warning Dominic that he should watch himself during the upcoming full moon in two days, which he also recommends that he should be prepared for what he is bargaining for. Dominic asks if he is entitled to his supposed threat because he'll take it as an invitation to accept it and initiate into a war between himself, Nick and Ryan. With no further words to say, Nick and Ryan walk about their ways with no further actions upon Dominic and Ariana. Waking up from a night that she considerd over the edge, espcially with the hangover they both had due to the blood bags they consumed, Sariah continues to lay on André and informs him that she would never want to replace him with anyone else within society and André acknowledges her comment estatically and kisses her out of his love for her. As he is still blown away from something bothering him, Sariah asks out of concern what it is and André responds by stating that he just wanted to see his older brother (Eric) return to the life that he is supposed to be living instead of taking orders from a former female companion that's trying to manipulate him into false-love and having him participate into a complicated plot designed by her vicious conscious. Sariah inplies to André that Eric just didn't leave upon his free will, he left to save the current woman he loves which is Isabella and she understands what he's trying to accomplish by returning to a life where it's required to slaughter many innocent individuals just to get by and return to your purpose in life, which in this case would be Isabella is her purpose for living. Andrébegins to agree with her state of mind but within hopes that Eric see's it from his own perspective as well. Heading to their first night class together, due to them missing the term with him helping her during her newborn stages, Michael and Kate discuss how they should use time management wisely because they're now both on the edge of failing there classes and not moving on to the semester as a junior. As Kate agrees, they both arrive at the classroom and begins to get their assignments, which a test is administered for them to take in order to proceed to the next level of college. As the exam is given out, Kate recognizes that she didn't study the test as it implies to another topic and informs to Michael that she has to compel the professor into giving her the answers, which Michael contemplated that may be her best choice in order to progress to the next semester. Kate quickly approaches the professor and began compelling him into giving the answers to her, which he did in a immediate time and she announces to him to dismiss himself while they are taking the exam, which he did. Suprised at how she is instictively using her new abilities as a newborn vampire, Michael applauds Kate of her effort of compelling him towards the result of dismissing him from his own classroom, which Kate takes it as a complement and embraces Michael with a kiss as they begin to look at the courses answer form. Ayana and Jamia return to their residence and begins to search through their grimoire's to find any spells that can withhold and defeat an ancient vampire. With two hours of searching and no results have been discovered, Jamia informs Ayana that she should insist summoning her grandmother Lauren to see if their is another answer that she was given by Camille. As Ayana agrees with her advice, she begins to ignite in a seance in order to connect into to spirit world and contact her grandmother Lauren. As lights begin to flicker on and off constantly, Lauren appears before Ayana and Jamia as she awaits the question they needed to be ask. Filled with joy of seeing her grandmother, Ayana asks Lauren if there is a way of destroying an ancient vampire without the result of also killing a witch in the process. Lauren replies back that their is a balance tom everything and that every action has a consequence that one must pay in order for that task to be completed successfully. As Jamia sadly looks down in deep thought, Ayana begins to look as astounded but also thanks and appreciate the help from her grandmother. As Lauren's spirit isenergrates, Ayana questions Jamia on what she should do to help her friends, but for the moment, no responses are given. Enjoying that first date she had within' 800 years, Camille is dropped off at her residence and appreciates the night her and Scott had together. Scott informs her that he truly likes her and wants to get to know her more and possibly, fate can lead them both to the right direction as time progress. Liking his suggestion, she agress and Scott receives a kiss goodnight on the cheek, in which he leave tremendously excited. Not listening to Camille's advice on when they should begin searching for his location once again, Isabella arrives in Atlanta, GA, due to her unknown informers help and begin to impusively track down Eric's whereabouts to retrieve answers that she must know in order to save him from going down the darkest path that may occur. As she reaches the nearby gas station, she is unawarely stopped by Camille who've noticed where she had to be once she recognize that she wasn't at the residence home. Dissapointed about the fact that she was traced, Camille notifies her of it's not safe going alone looking for Eric, especially if his temporary coven consists of four unique vampires including a vindictive one known as Kristina. As Isabella tries to explain, Camille informs her that she can be killed without having no reinforcements. Isabella replies that as much time they're wasting, Eric is sinking deeper into the dark without no intention of what he is doing. Camille informs her that he has a clear conscious of what's occuring around him. Camille asks Isabella for time that they will discover his trail of bloodshed and save him from the abyss, which he is currently trapped in. Agreeing with her completely, Isabella states that Eric is her life and that life will not be everlasting for her without him to complete it. As an oath is brought upon the both, they both head back to New York City as the night falls. Meanwhile, Eric is seen is agressively torturing the werewolf stranger by stabbing him with daggers dipped in wolfsbane as he who fails to co-operate of giving Kristina the location. As Eric convinces him that he could stop as soon as he informs her of the location, he quickly confesses that's he is ready to talk and that he'll co-operate. As Kristina quickly approaches him, she begins to choke him and demands for him to tell her where all the different pack are located. He states that they reside within' mountain area all throught the north, south, east and western regions. As Kristina appreciates the information he's finally and dreadfully given, she incapitates his heart and begins to feed upon it with the feeling of happiness. As Eric looks ferociously at Kristina, she states that all I looking well from a distance and tries to embrace Eric with a kiss until he rejects it and walk away, as he, Ethan, Faith, Hayden and Faith are ready to attend their next destination. Kristina appreciates Eric's honesty of hating her with a passion as they all depart from the bar. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Jada Pinkett Smith as Lauren Bennett Soundtrack 1. Changes- Stars 2. Ashy & Wine- A Fine Frenzy 3. Emperor- Haydn 4. Rock On- Collide 5. Together Far Away- Ballas Hough Band Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes